wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Victoria Assassinated!
=Victoria Assassinated!= In this timeline we look at the world where Edward Oxford SUCCEEDS in killing Queen Victoria and Prince Albert in 1840. Just read on to see the disastrous consequences the death of the couple has, from a succession crisis to a socialist revolution this story has it all! 'The Beginning.' 10th June 1840, Constitution Hill, London. Queen Victoria and her new husband Prince Albert were riding by Constitution Hill on the way to visit Victoria`s mother, as it was a beautiful summers day the couple had the roof down on the carriage. Suddenly out of nowhere a young man named Edward Oxford leapt at the carriage and fired two shots, the first shot hitting Prince Albert in the chest and the second hitting the Queen in the head. The man then hijacked a horse and rode away leaving the couple dead. The public are outraged and later find Oxford and beat him, they think he is dead but he lives and escapes. With the Queen and her husband dead with no children the crown must go to the next in line to the throne which is King Ernest Augustus I , Victoria's uncle. Ernest is very unpopular and the public resent him, many politicians say that if he comes to the throne riots will ensue all over the country. 11th June 1840, Houses of Parliament, London. Lord Melbourne (the Prime Minister) calls an emergency meeting with the cabinet, to resolve the issue of the succession. The cabinet can find no way to stop Ernest from becoming King and later that day they announce to the Houses of commons and Lords that Ernest will become King. Messengers are sent to Hannover to tell Ernest the good news. Meanwhile in London the news gets out and the public are outraged and want the popular but aging Prince Augustus Frederick, Duke of Sussex to become King. 15th June 1840. The new King Ernest Augustus I by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland King, Defender of the Faith, King of Hanover, Duke of Brunswick is informed that he is now The King of the United Kingdom also he is delighted and agrees to go to London for his coronation, but says he will rule from Hanover in the future. Meanwhile in England news has traveled fast and riots in the east end of London are soon crushed by local militia garrisons. The cities of Birmingham, Leeds, and Cardiff are all showing dislike to the idea of the new King. Whilst the cities of Newcastle, Glasgow, Edinburgh and Dublin are showing a liking to the idea. 7th July 1840. Edward Oxford is captured in the hostile city of Cambridge and is sentenced to death by the Crown courts in London five days later. He is hung publicly. The old rumors of Ernest wanting to murder Victoria and take the Crown, reawaken and the southern cities have a growing resentment towards him. The Coronation date is fixed at 17th October 1840 but in York Cathedral, as the cabinet think it would be too dangerous too take Ernest to London. Prince Augustus Fredrick dies leaving the people of the south wishing to form a new socialist republic not a kingdom. 18th January 1841. After Ernest's coronation in York the people of southern England are angry at Parliament for letting this happen some people in the cities of London and Manchester take up arms and form the Peoples Liberation Army (PLA). The PLA riots are soon crushed by forces of the Army. 21st January 1841. Lord Melbourne and his cabinet are dragged from Downing Street by the PLA and face a mock trial in front of the Peoples Court in London they are later Hung in Trafalgar square. The leader of the PLA, John Gafen, is captured and hung by loyalist forces in London two days later. It takes two Army battalions to stop the riots in London which continue for two more years and later involve the cites of Birmingham, Leeds and Cardiff. This is the Beginning of the Terror of London. 14th July 1843. After growing unrest in the south the PLA storm the houses of parliament and take over the country they form the Peoples Republic of Southern England and Wales (PRSEW). Whilst Ernest now only rules the Northern half of the country from York upwards and Ireland, this forms the new United Kingdom of Northern England, Scotland and Ireland (Hanover had declared independence in January of that year). The PRSEW is governed by the peoples committee in London and the UK is Governed by Parliament in Edinburgh. May 1849 Karl Marx moves to London and transforms the PRSEW into a well organized and functional socialist state. This is the first truly socialist country in the world. September 1864. ' After a period of relative peace between the two nations war is declared by the UK on the PRSEW, when an assassin, who shot King Ernest's son George, is captured by the UK and admits to being sent by the PRSEW to kill the crown prince. The PRSEW allies of other new socialist nations such as The Netherlands, Norway and Denmark join the war against the UK. Also the UK allies of the Democratic nations of Europe that include France, Belgium and Sweden all join the war against the PRSEW. 'The Great European War 1864 - 1888. 1864-1888 *September 1864- France, Belgium, Sweden and the UK form the Democratic Alliance (DA). While PRSEW, Peoples Republic of the Netherlands, Peoples Republic of Denmark and Peoples Republic of Norway form the Peoples Revolutionary Alliance (PRA). * November 1864- Italy has a Socialist revolution and joins the PRA. The DA sends troops to fortify the borders of the neighboring PRA countries. *January 1865- After months of fierce fighting the PRA captures the DA cites of Nice, Antwerp and Nancy. Whilst the DA captures the PRA cities of Genoa, Rotterdam and Oslo. So the Norwegian capital is moved to Iceland. *1866- The Peoples Republic of Luxembourg is proclaimed and it joins the PRA. *September 1866- France captures PRL and makes it the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg; it is now a part of France. *1867- The Kingdom of Poland gets its independence from the German Empire. *March 1869- The UK invades Iceland, the Norwegians put up a hard fight but the UK's forces still manage to capture the southern part of the island. *April 1869- The Peoples Republic of Poland is granted independence from the Kingdom of Poland. *June 1869- The Peoples Republic of Greece is granted independence from the Ottoman Empire. *July 1869- The People Republic of Galicia is granted independence from Spain. *January 1870- UK forces take the island of Island and create the Kingdom of Iceland which will fight for the DA. *March 1870- Sweden takes over Norway creating the Scandinavian Union between them. *May 1870- The peoples republics of Portugal and Prussia are formed. *June 1870- The Austro-Hungarian Empire is Broken up between the Peoples Republic of Austria and The Kingdom of Hungary. *August 1870- The Peoples Republic of Murcia is proclaimed. *September 1870- To try to stop the peoples republics in Iberia, the Spanish Empire Takes over the Southern part of Portugal and Joins The DA, whilst The Peoples Republics of Portugal, Murcia and Galicia all join the PRA. *October 1870- UK and French troops arrive in Madrid to help The Spanish. King Ernest Augustus I of the UK dies at the ripe old age of 70, leaving the throne to his Son George V of the UK aged 51. *November 1870- The peoples Republic of Anatolia is formed. *December 1870- The PRSEW invades Southern Ireland. *March 1871- the Peoples Republic of Austria invades the kingdom of Hungary and joins the PRA, whilst the Kingdom of Hungary Joins the DA. *April 1871 The UK invades Leeds and claims it as its own. *May 1871- Spain, UK and France invade the peoples republic of Portugal and The peoples republic of Murcia. *June 1871- The PRA invades Belgium but is driven back by DA forces thus creating the Netherlands front. *February 1872- The PR of Prussia invades the Kingdom of Poland and Germany thus joining the PRA, while the Kingdoms of Germany and Poland join the DA. *March 1872- the Peoples republic of Serbia is proclaimed. *April 1872- the New German front is opened up and DA troops race forward to the new front and entrench themselves, this will result in a stalemate that will last until 1888. *May 1872- The PR of the Netherlands is overrun by DA forces and becomes the part of the German Empire. *January 1873- The PR of Poland invades the Kingdom of Poland forming Greater Socialist Poland. *May 1873- The DA attacks the capital of the PR of Italy. Resulting in one of the bloodiest battles of the war that costs over 400,000 lives altogether. *August 1873- The PR of Italy is captured and the New Kingdoms of The two Sicilies, The Papal States and The Most Serene Republic of Venice. *March 1873 the Ottoman Empire is attacked by the PR of Anatolia and joins the DA and PRA. *May 1873- Greece attacks the Ottoman Empire and takes all its European Regions. *August 1874- the Union of Peoples Socialist Republics replaces the PRA. *September 1874- the PR of Ukraine is proclaimed. *November 1874- The DA captures Denmark. *1876- the PR of Ukraine joins the UPSR. *1877- The Tsardom of Russia Joins the DA. *1879- The UPSR attacks the Kingdom of Hungary, the last remaining Eastern Democratic State. *1880- the Kingdom of Finland is proclaimed. *1886- The Kingdom of Finland Joins the DA. *1888- The Treaty of Edinburgh is signed, the UPSR is made to pay war retributions to the DA nations and is not allowed to have an armed force larger than 100,000 men. 'A new world?' May 1888. ''' Celebrations throughout the DA last for months, whilst the UPSR is left as a crumbling weak Union. The Aging King George V of the UK sets up the union of European Democratic States (UEDS) which gives all the people in `free` Europe the right to vote for their government and to have equal opportunities. '''July 1888. King George V dies aged 69 leaving the throne to his son the Royal Navy Commander Prince Henry aged 44. King Henry VIII says at his coronation he will make Britain `a country fit for heroes and great once again.` January 1889. King Henry sends troops to capture India, South Africa and Arabia. He succeeds and Forms the British Empire. ' 1890.' The World is split between the six Great powers (Britain, France, Iberia, Scandinavia, Germany and Russia) at the First UEDS meeting in Berlin. The Powers will later send armies to take over these regions. Also the UPSR starts to export socialism to other countries in Africa and South America. September 1891. The Second Meeting of the UEDS, is held in Paris, France. The Meeting elects the war veteran, Sadi Carnot the President of France, as the First Chairman of the Union. The current member nations of the UEDS are UK of Northern England, Scotland and Ireland, The Scandinavian Union, The Tsardom of Russia, The Greater Republic of France, The Most Serene Republic of Venice, The Papal states, The Kingdom of The two Sicilies, The Kingdom of Greater Iberia, The Greater German Empire, Grand Duchy of Belgium and The Greater Ottoman Empire. March 1893 The Tsardom of Russia is visited by PRSEW Premier William Gladstone. This stirs up the socialist elements that the State had been trying to quell and turns into a full blown revolution! June 1893 Britain and France send troops to aid the Tsars forces in defeating the rebels now known as the Red Army. At the battle of Moscow, The UEDS forces are crushed and the Tsar and his family are executed. The Tsardom of Russia is renamed the Socialist Republic of Russia. July 1893 The SRR becomes a member of the now quite wealthy and powerful, UPSR. August 1893 King Henry IX dies in Sydney on a state visit to Australia aged 74. His son Prince William takes the throne and becomes King William V. September 1893 A small political group named the German Workers' Party is set up by Karl Minz in Berlin. This party will change the world forever. January - September 1895 The countries of the UEDS begin to fight amongst each other for overseas possessions in South America, this starts what is known as the "Tommy's War" due to the success of the British army in this conflict. MORE TO FOLLOW ... (IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP EXPAND OR CORRECT SPELLING MISTAKES IN THIS ARTICLE PLEASE DO IT. IT WOULD BE A GREAT HELP!!) Category:ASB - Miscellaneous Category:Queen Victoria Assassinated!